Ember to Flame Under SERIOUS Revision
by Myles Darkwood
Summary: AU There are many hardships in life, some which make us better people, others which turn us sour. From the ecstasy of love to the tragedy of love and everywhere in between: this is the tale of Albus Dumbledore.
1. Flint and Steel

Alright, now that I am finally away from my attention whore of a cat, I can write! Yay for me! (Now let us pray that I do better on this than my last two, which I will be updating, don't worry). And guys, don't worry about it starting out kind of slow, it'll pick up and get all action-y later, I promise.

Anyway, I hope you like it and have fun reading, this took me a bit to come up with names and junk, but I think you'll enjoy it.

Oh, and please note that I am guessing on the character's ages, and their parents' names. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters that you know! Yeash, do I sound like Jo Rowling to you? That's what I thought!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A young, seven-year-old boy lay on the floor of the sitting room in the Dumbledore house. His bright blue eyes shinning as he played with his Russian Blue cat. The cat meowed and purred as the young Dumbledore boy scratched him under his chain, the boy took great pride in his little cat friend.

The older of the two brothers watched him from his spot on the black leather couch. His lanky red hair was faded compared to his younger brother's. His eyes were a deep brown, like his father's, who was watching the younger of the two with pride and smiling.

Albus Dumbledore, the one on the floor, the youngest of the family, he was so calm and peaceful, so kind and gentle, his brother envied him! He, Aberforth, was the older one, he was meant to be the pride and joy of the family, aw well, Albus was still young, and he had a right to the attention.

Albus was laughing as the little cat bat at his blood red hair with its paw and meowed. He was soon hugging the small animal and it purred in his arms as he buried his face in its soft fur. He looked so happy; it was almost as if the family hadn't a care in the world.

"Robert, look at them, they're so happy." Alexis Dumbledore said to her husband. He turned his head and smiled her. He ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair and looked into her small face with those shinning blue eyes.

"Yeah, they really are, aren't they? It's perfect, I don't think we could ask for more." he said, softly and leaned back on the wall, watching them.

Robert Dumbledore was a tall man with red hair and dark brown, puppy dog eyes. His face was long and handsome, like Aberforth's and Albus's. He was kind and gentle, like his wife, and held the family's welfare above his own. He was called noble in the Wizarding World, but thought nothing of it.

A few hours passed as if in seconds, the small, happy family thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, that nothing could break them apart and ruin their perfect world; how very wrong they were, for within that hour, there would be a pounding on the door, and within the next half hour, Alexis and Robert would be laying dead on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it, well the first chapter thingy anyways. So just tell me what ya think alright? Thanks guys  
Alexis.


	2. The First Spark

-Alright all, another chapter, hope you like it, oh and violence! Yay for blood and gore! -grin grin-_ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you know, why in the name of all things kitten would you think that?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

The pounding started, it echoed into the sitting room where the small, happy family now sat. Of course, none of them thought that what was behind the door was a threat, in fact, they had no idea of the horrors they would experience tonight, or that two of the five living creatures in the room would be dead.  
But, of course, as Robert stood and brushed his hair away from his face, he hadn't the slightest inkling to take his wand, nor had he any idea that the man that was about to burst through the door was armed with a sharp, thin blade that could fit in between his ribs easily. Now as he stepped into the hall, the door was blasted open. Grindelwald, the Dark Lord of the age, the most powerful, the most feared, and the harshest wizard in Britain.

Grindelwald eased himself into the same hall as Robert, who, by this time, had his wand out. The Dark Wizard had, of course, made himself known by blasting the door open with a loud bang and the crack of the wood following shortly after. His eyes were cold, an icy green with no pity to be found. His strides were long and swift, that made his cloak billow out around him. His greasy black hair rested just above his shoulders and it too flew out a bit behind him.  
Robert back away and quickly returned to the sitting room. His eyes held a sense of urgency as did his voice when he spoke to his family.

"We need to leave, and we need to leave now." he said, taking his wand and motioning for his wife to do the same.  
Alexis did as she was told and brought her wand from her pocket. She looked into her husband's eyes and the looked shared more than words.  
"Alexis, take the boys and go, I shall catch up to you, don't worry."  
"Robert, it's me, I shall worry until I see you again." Robert smiled at her as she said this. He gave a knowing nod of the head.

Alexis took Aberforth and Albus from the room. She seemed uneasy and uptight, even the two boys could tell that. Her eyes shot around the room they had just entered as she closed and bolted the door.There were sounds of battle just outside the door and then a _thud _of a body against the door. Next there was a scratching sound and shouting. Soon there was the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath and a gagging sound.  
Alexis opened the door a bit; just enough to see her husband with a sword run through his heart. He was gagging and blood spilled from his mouth as he tried to pull away from the sword. She closed her eyes and fought back tears of pain and rage.  
Albus and Aberforth looked on in fear as their father fell to the ground. Grindelwald was slowly pulling his sword from the other man's chest with an insane smile touching his lips. He licked the blood off the sword and turned to the others. Alexis didn't waist time and closed the door quickly. She made her way over to the only window in the room and threw it open.

"Now, boys, whatever you do, look at me boys!" Alexis said, tears in her eyes, "You must listen to me." they nodded. "Now, when you get out, through this window, you must keep running no matter what happens."  
"You will follow, right mum?" Aberforth asked, his eyes filled with fear.  
"I'm going to be honest with you two, and say this: I don't think I'll be following you, I don't know if I'm going to live through this," Albus was crying now.

"Calm down Alby calm down child." she said gently, running a hand through his hair, tears were streaming down her cheeks. There was pounding on the door as Grindelwald tried to force his way in. Alexis turned to look at the door before looking at her children again. "Go, go now and run away boys. And remember, I love you two more than anything else, even more than life." they nodded solemnly and jumped out the window.  
As they sprinted away they heard Grindelwald's voice trail back to them.

"Now my dear, let me at them and your death shall be a quick, painless one." he said coldly.  
"Over my dead, lifeless, corps you unsanitary snake!" Alexis bellowed.  
There was a flash of bright light and a scream as the boys tore away from the house, running as fast as their legs would carry them, they knew it even then, their mother and father, were dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you still like it, though I relize I had a bit of a morbid moment, yes but still it was fun to write  
-Alexis


	3. Running

Alright, for your intertainment, yet another chapter! Woot! -calps for herself- Just because I know no-one else'll clap for me -sniffle- so sad, so sad. Oh well thanks to the one person _one person_ that's been reviwing. Thank you -hands rose- you are a kind person I like you now.

**Disclaimer:** _I still don't own any of the characters that you reconize, nor do I own this world, I just write this fan fic for your enjoyment_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys dashed up a deserted street in London, their breaths coming in short, jagged gasps. Aberforth was half dragging his brother up the street, his hair flying out behind him. Why, oh why was it that every time he turned and looked at a shadow that he saw it as Griendelwald? Why wouldn't his brother cry, instead of just sniffle as he dragged him along?

The darkness of the streets as the mist and fog moved in was foreboding to young Albus; it sent chills up and down his spine, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Yet even in the darkness, he refused to cry out. He knew, somehow he knew, that this was far from over and the imp in the back of his mind kept telling him to remain quiet until they arrived at a safer location than the dark ally way his older brother had just dragged him into.

The fog had covered the street and gave off a most chilling feeling to the two in the ally as they huddled together, the older of the two looking for something. Aberforth knew that what he was looking for was here, it was close, but he just couldn't remember where it was exactly.

Albus tugged on his brother's shirt sleeve and, when he turned to look at him, pointed up at a metal sign in the shape of a witch on a broom. Aberforth smiled at his little brother, Albus come through for him and pointed out what he, Aberforth, had been looking for: The Leaky Cauldron.

They stepped threw the door, just as the barman was finishing the evening cleaning. He turned at looked at them. His blonde hair fell over one of his green eyes, which held a look of curiosity. His eyes traveled over their sad faces and then moved down to their rumpled cloths.  
"Is there something I can do for you, young sirs?" he asked gently. Aberforth stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, do you by any chance have a free room and an owl we can barrow?" he asked, kindly, still holding Albus's hand.

"Whatever for? Shouldn't you two be with your parents? It is quite late, midnight to be exact." he responded, while raising an eyebrow. This time it was Albus, who spoke, in his young, small, timid voice.

"I only wish we could be with them, sir…" he trailed off, his eyes shone with unshed tears. Finally the man caught on and nodded.

"I see," he said, "Of course I have a room for you, anyone who's been hurt by that vial creature is welcome here."

"Thank you sir and we will not be a burden for long, just the night. I promise that my brother and I will be off your back come morning." Aberforth said, gratefully and with a small bow.

"Take your time boy, just take your time." the barman said kindly and whistled for his owl.

Within minuets, Aberforth had written to his uncle, praying that the owl would reach him soon, and carried his brother up into one of the spare rooms. Here he lay Albus on the only bed and pulled the blanket up over him. He ran a hand through his brother's blood red hair and sighed and he lay next to him.

"Don't worry Alby." he whispered to him as Albus whimpered in his sleep, "I'm still here for you buddy." shortly after, he too was asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway It's kinda a filler chaper (I hate writting these) but I had to write it because, without it, we would get nowhere, or you guys would be confused...very confused, belive me, I'm confused, and _I'm_ writting it! That's not a good thing to say...I know where I'm going with this! I just don't know how I'm getting there... --;

Alexis


	4. Meet the Family

Alright guys, it's kinda sorta another filler chapter but really, who cares? We all know from the first two chapter thingies (that could have easily been combine into one, but whatever) things'll get more action-y. Anyway, hope you guys like it. (And -gasp- this one's longer! -Faints-)

**Disclaimer:**_Alright-y peoples, I still don't own Harry Potter, I'm trying, it's not working, but it's probably for the best, we all know J.K. is far better than I, so I shall stick to the fan fiction…that is mine! For the most part any way…_

_As usual, I own none of the characters that you recognize, nor any of the world that you recognize._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun shone in through the small, dirty window onto young Albus's face. He moaned and buried his face into his brother's shirt, the night's events still playing over and over in his head. He just couldn't shake it, nor could he shake the feeling of impending doom.

Sometime during the night, the small Russian Blue kitten had climbed out from Albus's pocket and snuggled himself in between the two sleeping brothers. He was now purring and a name tag could be seen clearly around his small throat; it read: Light Dumbledore. Light was the family pet and it was understandable that he had crawled into Albus's jacket pocket, in fact when the boys awoke, they would find it no surprise that the cat had followed them. Instead, they would be relived and over joyed that their friend was with them.

Aberforth was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes slowly and shook his head. His hand moved to fix his sandy red hair and he touched the cat. Smiling, he stroked Light's fur, who purred even more. Aberforth pulled away from his brother and slipped down the stairs and into the crowded pub. He returned with some food for the both of them. Albus, now awake, smiled at him as he entered.

"Hey Abe." he greeted him taking the bowl of ramen he was handed.

"Morning Alby." he returned his greeting and sat down next to his little brother as he took out chopsticks for both of them.

They ate without saying a word until someone knocked on their door. Aberforth set down his bowl and fixed Albus's hair as best he could before walking over and opening the door. Standing in front of him was a tall man with dark brown hair. His green eyes moved over Aberforth and then over Albus. He smiled down at the boys as Albus came to stand beside his brother.

"Aberforth, you sent for me?" he asked.

"Uncle Brian." Aberforth smiled up at him, "Yeah, thanks." Brian knelt down and hugged him.

"I am so sorry boys, but I'm here for you now."

Albus sniffled and dried his eyes with his shirt sleeve that hung over his hand. Brian walked over to him and picked him up. He held the small boy close and ran a hand through his hair. Albus sniffled again and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck as he buried his face into his shoulder. Brian walked from the bar after thanking the barman for looking after the boys and was on his way with Aberforth at his side and Albus in his arms.

Brian was thin, but there was an air about him, one that told the boys that they were safe, that nothing could harm them, while with this man. Brian's strides were long and quick; the appearance that it gave him was one of importance as he made his way up the street. Albus was still hiding his face in the man's shirt.

They traveled by train, for aperation was something Brian thought to be too much for the boys right now, and it would be for a wile. Instead of taking the time to find a seat, the three stood, holding to one of the metal polls that stretched from ceiling to floor. When the train finally lurched to a stop, Brian stepped off the train, holding tightly to Aberforth's hand.

The three of them, with the exception of Albus, who was still being carried, walked the rest of the way until they were out of London. The countryside was calm and filled with lush green trees and grasses. The smell of the outdoors filled the young boys' nostrils as they walked on down an old, warn path. The morning sun beat down on their backs as they turned off the path and continued to walk.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they came to an enormous house that sat in the middle of a group of tress. Brian walked forward and pushed the heavy front door open and held it for Aberforth. Albus had fallen asleep in Brian's arms and was breathing deeply and softly. Brian stepped in after Aberforth and lead him down a long entrance hall. Their shoes clicked against the hard wood floor and the dark maroon wallpaper gave the hall a sort of calm, welcoming feeling. Brian took Aberforth and the sleeping Albus upstairs to the room they would share and set the sleeping child down on the bed.

The room was a decant size, nothing too big, but not too small. The walls were black and the carpet a deep green. There was a hard wood desk against one of the walls, with a desk lamp in its corner.

It was a dark room but Aberforth didn't mind, it would make it easier for him to sleep, and it, like the hall, gave him a sort of calming feeling.

Soon there was shouting from downstairs and Brian rolled his eyes at the noise. He turned and answered Aberforth's questioning look.

"My father and wife don't get along, you'll get used to their bickering." he told him, smiling slightly. Aberforth nodded and turned to his brother, a worried look on his face.

"He never cries, just sniffles, I'm worried, he bottles it all up." he explained at his uncle's questioning look and pointed at his brother. Brian nodded and turned to the door.

"Would you like to meet your grandfather and aunt?" he asked Aberforth. Aberforth nodded and followed him out the door and down the stairs.

An old man was arguing with a young woman. The woman's hair ended just above her shoulders. It was a shinning blonde, and complemented her bright blue eyes. She looked positively annoyed with the old man and was shouting at him with such force that he looked slightly taken aback.

The man's messy, shaggy, gray hair ended halfway down his neck and his bangs fell over his grey eyes as he tried to maintain his composure and stand his ground in front of the blonde, who was now brandishing her wooden spoon and pointing it treatingly at him. Brian sighed and shook his head.

"Karin, Wulfric, please stop the bickering I beg of you." He implored them. The woman, Karin, turned to face him.

"Well, I wouldn't be yelling if dearest father of yours would quit calling me a useless hag!" she responded, stressing a sarcastic tone on the word 'dearest'. Aberforth looked thoroughly confused now and didn't bother to hide it.

"Well, would you rather me lie to your face, Karin, and call you a blessing upon this family?" the man called Wulfric growled, batting away her spoon with his rolled up news paper.

Karin let out a cry of disgust and threw her hands into the air as she walked from the hall and into the kitchen. Wulfric smirked and let his paper come out of its tight roll. "It would appear that I have won the battle." He said, a look of satisfaction crossing his face. Brian could only smirk and shake his head in amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, there's chapter four for you, hope you enjoy it and get a kick outta the end -smirk- I'm gonna have a lot of fun with those two! Any way, I'm in the middle of writing chapter five, and yeah...it'll be done soon, I promise.

Thanks for reading guys!

--Alexis


	5. Percival

Alright, for your entertainment, I am happy to give you: chapter five! –Gasp- I know, it's long like the last one isn't it? Heh heh, I know, I'm strange but hey, I just had Coca-Cola, lay off! Nah, I'm kidding, point and laugh as I jump off the walls.

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Harry Potter, lay off you blood thirsty lawyers! Good God you people are just so sad for even thinking that I would try and say I owned it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus awoke later that night to the soft glow of the full moon. He yawned and pushed himself out of bed. Someone had removed his coat and draped it across the back of a chair in the room he found himself in. Looking around he found that his brother was not with him. Slightly unnerved, Albus opened the door slowly and peered out, no-one was in his range of sight. He stepped out of the room and looked around him, nothing, no other human being was in the same room, let alone hallway. He spotted a flight of stairs and edged toward them. Creeping down the stairs, he met no-one, until he came to the landing, and there, lying across the couch, was a figure with blood-red spiky, hair. Albus wasn't able to see the rest of the figure, it was too dark and the couch blocked it from view. Reassuring himself that he was in a safe place and that nothing would hurt him here, Albus walked slowly over to the figure on the couch. The figure tuned and smiled at Albus as he came around. The figure lying on the couch's (which Albus knew now to be male) eyes were bright green, and filled with a look of power and kindness. He was skinny, almost _too_ skinny, as if he hadn't eaten in days. His face was long and pale, as pale as the moon shinning through the window in front of him. His black shirt hung off his small frame like a drape and his baggy blue jeans were no better.

"What brings you down here so late, Al?" he asked the boy gently, his calm cool voice washing over Albus like a calming wave.

"How do you know me?" Albus questioned, not wanting to take any chances that this man may not be what he seemed. The man laughed.

"Calm little Alby, I'm your uncle." He told him, chuckling. Albus looked confused. "Percival" he said, in an attempt to clear things up. Albus's confused expression did not change. Percival sighed, "The one that everyone in the family thinks is insane?"

"Oh, that's _you_, I remember you!" Albus said, his face lighting up with understanding now. The man groaned and shook his head.

"That's what it takes for everyone to remember me…" he trailed off and heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh well, I guess you can't blame anyone, I mean I don't even have a common name." He laughed

"Yeah, I guess it's understandable." Albus replayed with a smile. Percival made eye contact with the small boy and sighed.

"You're quite the actor, do you know that?" he asked Albus with a small smile across his face. Albus cocked his head to the side in confusion. Percival continued, "You're hiding the way you really feel, and well, it's not healthy." Albus only shook his head.

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm just tired, that's all." He protested, and gave a very real yawn. Percival sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, best be off to bed Albus, you shouldn't be up this late." Albus nodded and turned to go back up the stairs, the feeling of calm still flowing over him.

X-x-x-x

The next morning came quickly, and when Albus awoke, he found Aberforth lying next to him, a content smile across his face as he held his younger brother close to him. Albus wiggled out of Aberforth's grip and slipped down onto the floor. He ran a hand sleepily through his hair. His jeans and shirt were full of wrinkles from sleep, which he saw the moment he looked into the mirror, but he didn't care; he was too tired and warns to fix such small things.

He made his way down the stairs in his bare feet, his bangs hanging over his eyes. At the foot of the stairs, he stopped and looked around; no-one was in the sitting room. He looked around until his eyes fell upon an open door that leads into the kitchen. Albus smiled as the smell of food reached him and followed it until he came face-to-face with the blonde woman, Karin. Karin smiled down at Albus and, without warning, picked the small boy up off the ground and hugged him.

"You're even cuter when you're awake!" she exclaimed. Albus let out a cry of terror. He squirmed and wiggled in an attempt to break free of her grip. Aberforth walked into the kitchen and looked at them. His eyes fell onto the confused and hurt face of Karin and then on Albus, who was still trying to break away. He walked forward and shook his head, a sign for Karin to put Albus down. Karin caught on quickly and set the young boy on the floor. Albus flung himself behind Aberforth the moment he could and stood, cowering, his hands on this brother's upper left arm.

"Sorry about that," Aberforth apologized for Albus. "He's not used to people. He's not a fan of close contact." Karin nodded and crouched down so that she was at Albus's level.

"What's wrong Albus, you scared of me?" she asked. Albus nodded and hid his face behind his brother. Karin laughed. "It's alright Alby." She said in a conferring voice. Albus sniffled and shook his head.

"No, it'll never be alright!" he insisted, his eyes filling with tears. Aberforth looked at him with sad eyes.

"Albus…" he started.

"Shut up! How can you just stand there and act as if nothing's happened? How can you even bring yourself to smile now?" Albus was shouting though his tears; there was no stopping him now that he was in a hysterical rant.

Brian walked into the room and looked at Albus, at his streaming eyes. He sighed and walked toward him, hoping, praying that there was someway he could calm him; but when he reached out to the boy, Albus only pushed away and continued to shout.

"You people don't care do you? You don't---" but he was cut off by a hand coming over his mouth, Percival had entered the room and snuck up behind them all. His tired eyes moved around the scene and then met Brian's eyes. Brian looked infuriated at the sight of Percival, in face, the fact that the man was standing in the same room as him with baggy blue jeans and a very rumpled, very saggy black shirt seemed to make him even angrier.

"Brian, peace, I am not here to start a war. Merely to stop the shouting of one Albus Dumbledore and then I'm off to my prison that you have so kindly kept me in." Percival said in that calm, melodic voice of his, but his eyes didn't hold the same grace, they were cold and foreboding.

"Get out of her, Percival." Brian growled.

"I will." the other responded in his calm town, "Once, of course, I get something to eat, seeing as you've failed to check in on me for a wile now." At this Brian faulted and took time to take in the other man's appearance.

"Percival, I'm sorry." He breathed. Percival glared at him.

"Better be." He responded with a cold tone as he took his hand from Albus's mouth and strode over the fridge. Karin watched in awe as the red head took only a few things for the door before returning to the basement with Brian on his heals.

"What's so bad about him?" Albus asked, referring to Percival.

"The entire wizarding community thinks him insane." Karin responded in a solemn tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd place to end, eh? That what I think too, but hey, it's called writer's block, and it sucks! Oh well, I bet you're dieing to know what I'm gonna tell ya about Perce, don't cha? Heh, that's what I thought, you said 'No' didn't you? See you're nodding now, oh how good am I? Sorry, more coke, love that coke, great drink! Yay for soda!

Anyway, keep reading, alright guys?

--Alexis--


	6. Explaining

Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, I had no idea where else I was to go with it. It is quick, and to the point, but you do find out more about Percival, and I can only hope you enjoy learning about him and the others as this goes on. Worry not, there will be movement soon, I just want to go through this a bit more, young Alby is so much fun to play. I assure you, that once we get to the Hogwarts chapters there will be action.  
**Disclaimer: **_Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or areas that you recognize, only Percival, Wulfric and Brian are mine, Karin is my friend's and I have full permission to use her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?" Aberforth asked, tilting his head to the side. Karin took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Now isn't the time boys." She said.

"But—" Albus protested, but was cut short by shouting from below his feet. In the basement, Brian and Percival had gotten into a shouting mach, but their voices were so muffled that the three above them couldn't make out their words. Soon Brian was back in the kitchen, panting.

"What?" he asked, meeting their eyes.

"Brian, honey, what did you do to him?" Karin demanded.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, looking taken aback.

"Brian!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Honey?" she pressed him again.

"Honest to Merlin, I didn't do anything!" The boys watched them, turning their eyes to the one speaking.

"Leave him alone, hag." Wulfric told Karin lazily. Karin turned to face him, frying-pan in her hand.

"What did you call me old man?" she asked,  
"What do you think I called you?" he asked, glaring over the top of his paper at her.

"Oh you insufferable man!" she screamed at him. She dashed forward and grabbed her spoon, swinging it at him. Wulfric ducked to avoid a swing or two then blocked with his rolled up copy of the _Prophet. _This continued for a moment or two until Wulfric finally hit Karin with the paper and sprinted away to his room.

"Fine," Karin shouted after him, "See if you get any breakfast then!" she then turned in anger to face Brian, who was gaping at her. "Well?" she snapped. Brian fell backward in shock.

"N-nothing, honestly, I meant nothing by staring!" he stammered, his arms out in front of him for defense.

"Not that! I meant Percival!" he barked. Brian let out a small yelp and fell to the floor, his hands out behind him to keep him up right.

"I-I—well you see—w-what does it matter? K-Karin, d-don't look at me like that!" he told her, his voice quaking as she gave him a death glare. Albus couldn't take it, he stood in between the two of them, a determined look on his face.

"Look," he started, his voice sounding older than seven, "Are you gonna tell us what's wrong with uncle Percival or not?" he demanded. Karin sighed, she knew that he wouldn't give up, that he would demand the answer until she gave it to him.

"Alright Albus, take a seat, this may take a wile to explain." She told him and sat down, Albus did the same and Aberforth followed suit. "A few years back, your uncle got into strange things. He began to study hand magic, and things like the Dark Arts. He would spend hours locked in his room, reading books and old scriptures. He took the time to study different languages and cultures. He learned more than anyone I know, or Brian, or even Wulfric would learn in a lifetime. But then, something happened, Percival was pushed over the edge. Someone insulted the family and tried to kill him. Grindelwald tried to take over. Percival wouldn't stand for it, so he took all his knowledge and strength and went to fight the Dark Wizard." She paused and let this sink in. "Naturally, he came close to winning, but something went wrong. Grindelwald threatened the family, he said he'd kill us all. Percival snapped, he went off the deep end and went all out on the man. The Ministry deemed him insane and a danger to the public. They sent him away to Azkaban, where he was imprisoned for three years.

"Brian joined the Ministry," she continued, "worked his way through the ranks during that time and finally, freed Percival. Yet, even with that done, he needed to keep him here, under lock and key. Percival hasn't been out of this house for nearly seven years." She finally ended, leaving Aberforth and Albus looking thunderstruck.

"So, what you're saying is," Aberforth started, as if to clarify what he had just heard, "He's been a prisoner here, in his own home for _seven years_?"

"Yes." Karin said with a grim nod.

"But that's inhumane!" he blurted.

"That's what I say, but Brian insists that it is for the best." Aberforth shook his head.

"He should, at least, be allowed upstairs with the rest of us." He argued.

"That's what I say," Karin agreed, "But Brian does not see it the same way." Albus was still trying to take all this in. He couldn't imagine being trapped in a basement for seven years, let alone Azkaban prison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading, I finally found somewhere to go with this, even if it was short. I, again, assure you that it will pick up when I am content with these characters, I just want to spend a few more chapters on them.

Oh, a word of advice, if you're having trouble keeping up with characters, which I doubt, but if you are, then I suggest writing them down, more will be added soon. I do hope you enjoy my own personal character when I bring him in, he's by far my favorite.

Anyway, thanks for reading, stay with me I beg you.

Oh, and if you wouldn't mind reviewing, that'd be great, I'm beginning to think only two or three people like this, not that that's a bad thing, but I'd like some feedback. Maybe something you'd like to see in the next chapters? If so, tell me, I'd love to hear it and I might be able to squeeze it in.

Thank you for reading again,

--Alexis—


	7. A Walk in the Moonlight

Alright, alright, I get it. You're getting sick of these guys, aren't you? See, now you're nodding. Sure, sure, diss Percival and his awesomeness, but you know what? I don't care! I'm the author, what I say goes, and if you don't like it, LEAVE! There's the door! –Points to door- Go now! –Watches you walk away- No! I didn't mean it! I swear! Please don't go! –Clings to your leg- Don't leave me! I don't want to alone and review-less!

_Disclaimer: Guys, I apologize, but can't get the rights, I'm really sorry, I want Dumbledore to be alive as much as you guys do (but in here, he will live forever! –Evil laughter-)._

_Please continue to read, I swear it'll pick up soon._

_**And now, on with the story…**_

Over the next few days, the family grew tense and began going at each other's throats. Everywhere young Albus turned, there always seemed to be fighting. Brian and Percival got into a shouting match whenever Brain went to give his brother food. Karin and Wulfric were at each other like a cat and dog. Aberforth had become irritable and couldn't seem to take all the fighting in stride like his younger brother could.

Yet, Albus was not taking it in stride. He felt as though he had caused all the fighting and yelling by liking Percival. He hadn't meant to cause anything. He only wanted a father figure, someone to guide him. Percival seemed to fit this need with his cocky attitude and his ability to understand. But now it seemed that Percival was unable to understand anything. Or maybe Brian just couldn't understand him? Whatever the reason, it made Albus restless and uneasy whenever he heard their voices drifting through the floor.

Of course Albus shouldn't have blamed himself, it wasn't his fault, nothing that happened over the next few days was he fault, and it never would be. Yet, in his mind and despite all his brother and Karin told him, he still felt the guilt plaguing his mind. He didn't come out of his room often, fearing he'd walk in on another fight. Aberforth was pounding on the door again, trying to get him to open it, to talk to them. Albus didn't care, he wouldn't for a while.

It was dusk, almost dark a few days later. Brian had left for work and the Ministry, leaving Karin and Wulfric in charge of the two brothers and Percival. After Brian had exited the house Karin wasted no time in unlocking the door to Percival's room. The redhead had turned and smiled at her, a book in his hand, the straight jacket his brother had forced upon him laying across the room in shreds. Karin had laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Hey Alby." Percival greeted Albus, who had slipped down the stairs just as Percival and Karin had walked out of the basement. Albus smiled at him, overjoyed that his uncle was back amongst them. "Karin, the kid been out of the house sense he's been here?" Percival asked, turning to look at Karin. Karin shook her head. Percival turned to Albus, who looked up at him with his shinning eyes. "Can I take him for a walk?" Percival asked Karin without turning to look at her. The blonde smiled broadly.

"Of course." She responded happily. Percival turned to her with a broad smile across his face.

"Karin thanks!" He exclaimed as he rushed over and took Albus by the hand. Within minuets, the two were out the door and walking down the moonlit street.

The soft glow of the moon fell upon Percival's face as he brought Albus onto his shoulders, allowing the young boy to see how pale his uncle truly was. But Percival didn't care, or at least he didn't seem to. The two walked down the street, talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile in Scotland, on a dark farm, several dark figures are crowed around a farm. The light of the moon hits the blade of a sword and allows the face to be seen. It is Grindelwald, followed by his followers. They're looking at something, a sheep. Grindelwald has been close to poking it with the sword for the past few minuets.

"Go on, milord." One of the men urges him, starring at the sheep. Grindelwald edged forward and pokes the sheep with the sword. It lets out a bleat and the Dark Wizard jumps away.

"It spoke!" he breaths, watching it closely. The entire group edges forward, their attention on the animal in front of them.

"Its eyes, sire, they're cold!" one breaths.

"Colder than yours my Lord!" another agrees.

"Shut up! They are not!" Grindelwald growls in response and stars the sheep down, making eye contact with it for several long moments. Finally he falls to his back, terror in his eyes. "How can something so fluffy be so evil?" he asks, the group looks taken aback and also makes eye contact with the sheep. They are soon cowering behind a fence post.

"Its eyes sire! It must be even colder than you!" The followers gasp at a single's remark.

The group, Grindelwald in the lead, soon make a break for it, running for this 'evil' creature. Grindelwald is out in front, having taken off running before the others. They retreat to the rest of the group in England.

Back with Percival and Albus, Albus has fallen asleep in his uncle's arms. He is gripping Percival's shirt tightly in his small hands. Percival smiles down at him as he makes his way back to the house, happy to have had this time with his nephew.

Alright, here's where the stuff starts to pick up. Oh, and please, don't blame me for the Grindelwald thing up there, I had coke and talked to my friend again. Hey man, have you ever seen sheep's eyes? There's a reason they're freaked, believe me! Just messing around, I felt the need for some random funny.  
Anyway, keep reading, reviewing, whatever. I love feedback, I live for it! REVIEW NOW! Just playing. But really, please review? Thanks!

--Alexis--


End file.
